


满月

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 80





	满月

北京好久没有这样的大晴天了，天蓝得像刻意调剂过，只有一点点丝雾状的云，太阳是无形的金黄，要落到高耸的建筑物上才有颜色。

可周深却不想将窗帘挂起，让被子，和环抱着他的情人晒晒太阳。

“晰哥，我想去洗澡。”周深侧卧在柔软的枕头里，目光落在自己指尖，有一道浅浅的伤口，是昨天削柿子的时候伤到，又被王晰舔至愈合的印迹。

“再抱会儿。”王晰迷蒙着睡眼去亲吻周深的后颈，对于这块肌肤，他可以轻轻的咬，因为这是周深浑身上下最不容易留下证据的地方。

吻变得密集，粘稠，连着呼吸也热了，那原本就停留在周深身体里的外来东西不经同意，又缓缓的开始抽动。

周深觉得尾后有些肿胀，却也不挣脱欲望，往后拱了拱身子，脚背缠上情人的小腿，将肌肤最大面积的贴合。

细碎的呻吟中可以听见几分真实的痛感，王晰却像是充耳不闻似的，将身前的窄胯翻了个面，压在身下用更合适的姿势诉说情潮。

在渐亮的水声里，周深第一次觉得自己是片海，王晰才是他的月亮，本不在一个星体上的两种永恒的事物，却有莫名的关联。

新月和满月时会有大潮汐，奔涌的无垠的海水漫上滩涂，好像贪恋人间。

周深又被翻过来，四肢都无力的砸进柔软的床里，他已经被汗水浸透了，连硬质的短发也贴在额角，带有盐分的体液流进他的眼睛里，沙得结膜很痛，这让周深不由得皱眉。

有柔软的唇为他吻去汗水带来光明，周深甫一睁眼，就是那双唇线锋利的浅红色，王晰离得他太近了，只能看见局部的五官，由唇到鼻，王晰的鼻尖有些圆，是他脸上唯一柔和的地方。

四目相对的时候周深被吻住，王晰将他所有的温柔一股脑的倾诉，再缓缓闭上眼睛，无比享受这个吻。

正如他享受关于周深的一切。

王晰射在周深平坦的小腹上，精液盛放在圆而浅的肚脐里，又顺着腰线滑落，不及滴到床单上就已经干涸了。

周深涣散着眼光靠在床头摸自己的肚子，沾了满手粘稠的淫靡，王晰将自己挪下去亲吻周深的指尖，再转到那被薄肌肉包裹的腿根，这也是被允许留下痕迹的地方，王晰绝不放过。

王晰的牙齿为他的微笑增加了柔光，可咬在细嫩的肌肤上却是十分疼痛，周深被刺得一瞬清醒，他觉得不会再有人比王晰咬他还要重了。

周深这样想着，冷不丁的笑出来，哪里有人能用来和王晰做比较呢。

埋头伺弄的人闻声抬眼，他那用来慢声低唱的唇吻到了周深的性器，在褶皱上吮吸，用舌尖让它们舒展，含糊不清的问出一句怎么了，嗓间还吞着爱欲过后的懒散沙哑。

周深自己给后腰垫上枕头，他五指插进王晰浓密的卷发里，又摸到眉骨轮廓，窗帘拉得紧，可屋外的阳光也在奋不顾身的往屋子里撞，天大亮的感觉从四面渗进来，能让周深看得清情人的五官。

“你是第一个。”周深的嗓音也不似平日里的那样清亮，有一种挺过暴风骤雨后的懈懒，但是很安定。

王晰没说什么，他作为这身体的开拓者，自然知道这鲜美的汁水是无根的，到了他这才算落地，王晰原本还有些受之有愧，但理智在周深面前，就像是扑在林火里的一滴水，只嫌蒸腾的速度不够快，他虔诚的亲吻濡湿的前端，用唇包上齿将周深吞入，频率正好，被伺弄的人呼出长长的一声喘，却也跟着一句话。

“但不是最后一个。”

王晰咬在肉茎的根部作为惩罚，周深总在他面前说这样的话，或是做这样的事，隐约的像是有种嗜痛倾向。

周深痛得呜咽了一声就再没说话，他微折着上身在腹上压出两道浅褶，粘着的精液已经透明了，只在鼓动腹部的呼吸时扯出微不可闻的粘腻感。

王晰从耻毛中抬起脸，脱离口腔的阴茎就在空气中晃着，挨了凉，瑟瑟缩缩的，和它的主人一个模样，他看着周深雾蒙蒙的眼睛，那里写着许多难耐，还有即将被勘破的秘密。

王晰的抚摸离开了这纤瘦的身子，他将下颌抬起，眼光越过鼻尖和带着哑的声音一起落下，

“趴下。”

周深蜷了蜷脚趾，足弓的嫩肉在床单上蹭过，似乎是带着不情愿的呜一声，翻身过去，将臀瓣上压出的睡痕大咧咧的露在王晰眼前，有几道红印子，像是被鞭笞过。

王晰一只手就可以捞住周深的腰，他将人提起来些，给站立的前端留出活动空间，另一只手环过去撸了几下，就顺着囊袋往后摸，会阴那块皮肉尤为光滑，还沾着不知是谁泌出的爱液，王晰就着这腻劲儿来回婆娑那一处小肉，像是要再挖出个口子来，辟一条新路。

这处紧连着肿胀的后穴，动一下都是牵扯的痛，周深咬着唇忍了一会儿，没憋住，冒了几声细碎的轻呼，王晰并未难为他，几个指头往后走，钻进了温热的穴肉，假模假式抠了两下没碰对地方，周深也没什么感觉，但却很配合的喘了一会儿。

王晰把手指头停在软肉里，眄着周深用作勾引的喘息神情，虽然只侧了半张脸，或是连一半都没有，王晰只能看见那垂着的睫毛。

逢场作戏作到床上了。

可他们却也不算逢场作戏。

不联系是真的，微信的对话框要靠搜索才能找到。

不想见面是真的，但又一次次在不光明的地方湿吻，像是逃无可逃了，勉为其难的脱了衣服上了床，肏屁股却肏的难舍难离。

像一对怨侣。

王晰的戒指放在门关的矮桌上，可无关戒指在什么地方，他也不配为自己使用“一对”“伴侣”这种字眼。

手指从软穴里抽出来，带着湿漉漉的水光，饱满的指腹蹭在周深的尾骨上。

毫无任何征兆，一个响亮的巴掌烙上了挺翘的臀瓣，打孩子都没见这么狠的，嫩肉上即刻起了印子，周深被这一巴掌打蒙了，前端跟吐了似的喷了两口就软下去，他整个人被扇的扑在枕头里，一点儿动静都没有，直到王晰把自己带着凉意的脸贴上他被打得发热的屁股，缓了一会儿才知道叫疼。

絮絮的呜咽声，是真打疼了。

王晰停止了他的作恶，开始埋头在那柔软的臀瓣上亲吻，唇和舌一起吻过自己留下的创伤，太粘腻了，像个变态在贪婪的吮吸少女的味道。

周深挣动了一下想摆脱身后的人对他下体的缠绵，他已经能想象到王晰是怎样对着他的屁股满怀深情，这太羞耻，比自己扶着腿根请人进入还要羞耻。

纤瘦的腿曲了两下，腿窝扫过王晰的额头才翻过身来，周深正看见一双湿漉漉的眼睛伏在他腿间，一头乱发，用瘦薄的下颌擦拭他沾着精液的肉茎，好一个楚楚可怜的罪魁祸首。

周深忘了一开始是他自己口出狂言，便用后脚跟敲着王晰后背，哼哼唧唧表示自己的不满。

王晰从性器开始一路吻上去，想咬又不敢，只是稍许折磨了一下乳头，留下些极易消失的齿印就离开了，当软唇相贴的时候，王晰的下体正好嵌在周深屁股缝里，不能说是严丝合缝，甚至还有些打架，但王晰也不调整一下位置，就那么挤挤孬孬的杵着，轻碾着周深的嘴唇问他，

“错了没。”

这话里没有质问，没有责怪，语气轻柔的都不知道在问谁。

“我错了。”周深坦然的认错，每一节发音都把舌头往回缩，又施施然接了下一句，

“下次还敢。”

王晰拿他没辙，只不忿的用自己的脑门磕了一下周深的，但他没落着好，撞的牙关都木了。

周深洗过澡出来，米饭已经有了香味，王晰正往菜锅里添水，窗帘还是没有被拉开。

王晰从厨房出来摁住人吹头发，尽管这在有暖气的北方，他也不想周深被寒气咬着一口，面对面的，周深坐在沙发上，眼前是王晰若有似无的腹肌，

“胖了。”周深摸着那快消没了的线条。

十几场演唱会，是意气风发的一年，富态些也是正常。

王晰放下吹风机，正抓着顺着他脐上文身往下摸的小手，他将周深的指包在自己掌心，消瘦的痕迹硌得他疼，可能是他们太久没见了，发微的变化都是那么明显。

周深瘦了很多，颊肉像是刀削过，苦痛是真的，但也渐渐显出一种瑰丽，剥骨生花，让人爱不释手。

王晰在那两颊只留下浅啄，很克制，因为他要去给锅里的焖面加汤，如果面糊了，他今晚就没得吃了，锅里的米只够周深的晚饭，和明早的粥，再多一点也没。

此时此刻，在这间五环上也算是价值不菲的出租屋里，跟闹饥荒一样，只有一晚的口粮，如果有人一直待在这儿，可能要面临饥饿危机。

豆角焖面，配搭着五花肉和大量土豆，很家常的北方菜，王晰把面盛出来，往锅里扔一把干辣椒，翻了两下闷上，这是他对周深最后的妥协。

一样的菜色，王晰配面，周深搭饭，俩人围着折叠桌只顾着埋头吃，是情爱让他们饥饿，原本缠绵靡靡的事儿，却弄得像是工地上的活儿半夜才完，人都跟绿眼狼似的只奔着吃食。

冰箱里连瓶饮料都没有，一人一杯凉白开，干净又健康。

周深和王晰几乎是同时将碗吃干净，撂下筷子划拳，一轮见分晓，周深拢着筷子去刷碗。

一个碟子两只碗，都犯不上用洗碗机。

这出租屋里的洗碗机是后添的，因为他们有很多餐具，大盘子小碟十几只碗，菜盘鱼盘浅汤盘，骨碟味碟碟中碟，就连筷子架都有三对花样，若非满汉全席，也不能将这些都用一遍。

可王晰买的时候没想这么多，只觉得一顿饭得三菜一汤，那菜码就得摆七八个碟子，再吃饭，盛汤，蒸个鸡蛋羹。

他家里也有许多餐具。

周深将厨房收拾好了，王晰已经在沙发上找了舒服的位置，在墙上投了电影，经典喜剧《雨中曲》。

客厅也是昏昏暗暗的，周深胡乱踩着王晰的小腿才躺过去，热饭带着辣子吃得舒服，迷迷糊糊的窝在王晰胸口眯了一会儿。

电影的进度还没过半周深就醒了，他倦懒的翻翻身，王晰摸他屁股摸了一会儿才安定下来，他没什么看电影的心思，划开手机上网冲浪。

微博的热点随便点了两条，王晰发觉怀中人的动作突然僵了一下，木然很久，久到他想用亲吻去提问，还没等低下头，就听周深手机里传出声音。

‘你的生活和你的灵魂，真的是可以分开的吗？’

‘灵魂伴侣是什么时候出现的，是某一个时刻，你觉得那个人，就是我的灵魂伴侣。’

女人的声音铿锵有力情绪饱满，字字穿云似的隔壁都能听见，王晰还在专注地看他的喜剧片，甚至在Mose和Rose的片段笑出了声。

‘你已经拥有了这份幸运，还要去将就，接受，忍受，一个没有灵魂的婚……’

视频的声音戛然而止，周深关掉微博，视线短暂的离开了手机，往上看去，王晰目不转睛的看着投影，嘴角的弧度表明这是一部很成功的喜剧片。

“晰哥。”

周深叫着王晰的名字去轻咬他的下颌，手机被扔到一边，两只胳膊环到王晰的背上，四条腿自然而然的绞到一起。

成年人的心知肚明，总伴随着一个人知法犯法，另一个人装聋作哑。

做爱的地点，情境，本就不该被固定，性器官涨热的时候才不管屋外是下雨刮风，还是晴空万里。

沙发上的两个人被彼此的四肢缠住，有些像两条斗狠的蛇，疯狂的绞压对方，王晰最近有些发福虚力，倒是周深参加的节目多，练出来几分力量，能将比自己高出许多的人制服。

王晰也不是很有品格，他被周深骑着，即刻求饶。

“大当家的，你放了我，我给你当牛做马。”王晰并了三根手指，话说的很有东北味道。

周深压着王晰涨起的性器坐着，五个指头托着王晰的下巴掰开来扫视一圈，很轻蔑的回了一句。

“你这样的马，就会吃草不会跑。”

他将手伸入王晰宽松的裤子，将硌屁股的东西掏出来撸了两下，砸吧砸吧嘴，对着王晰的私人器官品头论足，

“顶多拉去配个种。”

王晰闷声笑了两下，将自己往周深怀里送了送，他用嘴呼吸，暧暧都落在周深脸上。

“当家的想往哪配？”他这样说着，却用指腹婆娑着周深的嘴唇，这已经不算暗示。

“我呸。”周深喷了王晰一指头口水，撑了腿就要走，却被人拉住胳膊一下拽扑了，王晰磨着周深瘦下许多的脸颊，哀哀的说，

“深深，硬得难受。”

“那你难受去吧。”周深没有一点儿怜爱之情，掐了一把王晰的腰肉就要跑，刚迈出去一步，就被人拎着后襟扔到沙发上，来不及挣动，王晰成了个人形栅栏跪在他手侧，扶着性器怼在周深嘴角。

“张嘴。”

周深鼓着腮呼呼的喘了两声，嘟囔了句耍臭无赖，却乖乖的张了嘴，一点一点，舔着尝着的吃进去那算得上硕大的的东西。

人就是会有一些奇怪，周深是享受这样的逼迫，迫于淫威的服从，不知是会增加罪恶感还是减轻，但很真实，他能被填满。

而填满他的人也是真实的。

在第一次上床之前，周深以为王晰只是由温柔和无限的包容组成，他不知道王晰的心里也有一片贪婪的恶土。

和他一样。

第一次，周深被性器撕开，王晰用上女人的方式干他，知识储备还不如他自己充足，他疼的抠在王晰的蝴蝶骨上连哭的力气也没，但他想起了一首歌，后来作为王晰所有演唱会的开场。

让她降落。

周深以为是王晰成全了他，完整了他，降落的该是他自己，却没想到，竟然是王晰落在了自己怀中。

他们交换弱点，交换真实，最终成为成全对方的工具。

无论是肉身还是灵魂。

战场还是转移到更有施展空间的床上，但换了个方位，王晰一边给周深口着一边做润滑，周深的大腿被托住，自上而下他看着王晰软趴趴的头发，很浓密，像一头狗毛。

周深不自觉的又笑了，话音未落，王晰就伸了手指进去搅弄他，性器也不含了，拽着周深的腿把他放倒，嘟囔了一句，

“又不专心。”

接着就是整个贯入。

周深被着一下滞住了呼吸，抓着王晰浓密的头发好一会才缓过来，却没掉出一个痛字，他看着王晰的眼睛，呼气，吐气，舔舔嘴唇，说了声，

“还要。”

索取无度这件事是相互的，在不光明的性事里没有一个人扮演无辜者。

屋外好像下雨了，或是有风声。

但屋内却真的有潮水，不知道今天的月亮是满还是缺，周深又变成了一片海，他骑到王晰的身上，让连接在自己身体里直立，他心甘情愿被颠簸冲撞，发出浪荡的呻吟。

丝毫不加收敛。

“王晰……”

周深好像是迷醉在这场性爱里，一月一次，给的多了，身体就醉了。

“你……”周深在颠簸中伏下身子，用自己的额头叩着王晰的。

“你介意你的伴侣拥有灵魂伴侣吗？”

是那道辩题。

周深被潮水般的性事淹醉了，所以他忘了应该心照不宣的保持沉默，在他话落的瞬间，正撞上王晰漆黑的瞳仁，是将崩不崩的悬山。

王晰把周深掀过去，用他的话和硬热的轮廓一齐回复。

“我介意。”

周深忽的笑了，像是松了一口气，他四肢舒展着，软软的缠上王晰的躯干，将自己完整的供奉给这场欢爱。

他们都知道什么是对的，什么是错的，周深在无数次巩固他和王晰的灵魂是否契合，而每一次的答案都相同，周深想，或许他们本来就是一个人。

周深的体力远没有自己想象的那么富足，射过两次，他连温存都不想配合，只蜷缩在被子里，半眯着眼睛回神。

王晰为他哺了两口温水，把人搂在怀里抚摸着，周深的背贴着王晰的胸膛，能察觉到脊骨在被轻轻的啃咬，他懒得挣动，便随着王晰去了。

他眼前是厚重的窗帘，外面应该是深夜了，再没有光发狠的往里撞。

周深拿走了王晰手里的窗帘遥控器，王晰却来和他缠斗，于是又演变成了一场肉搏，周深扑在王晰身上，看着身下的男人挤出双下巴，周深以获胜者的身份叉着双臂用鼻孔看人。

王晰抿着笑去摸周深的脸，却在背后悄悄摁开了窗帘。

窗外雾蒙蒙的，像是下过雨，月光化作无形，看不出是新月还是满月或只是平平无奇的月亮。

濛濛的浅色铺上王晰的五官，在眉骨和眼下提了光晕，王晰仿佛很放松，几个指尖儿在周深脸上划着，说，

“幸亏不是满月。”

“满月会怎么样。”周深把几个作乱的指头放在唇上舔着，他尝到一点汗渍。

王晰的眼光一下变得深沉了，他动动腰将周深压下去，牙齿啃在鼻尖，双颊，最后到唇上，他恶狠狠的说，

“我会变成狼人，把你当成开胃小菜。”

“哈哈。”


End file.
